


Howling with Wolves, Barking with Dogs

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Howling with the Wolves, Barking with Dogs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ADHD, Aomaru is weird as hell, Autism, Chakra is a asshole to deal or think about ok, Gen, Kakashi is a weird Uncle, Naruto is a cinnamon roll, Onokage wants to not be in pain, Tsume has a weird child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: I never thought being reborn in the Naruto-verse could be so painful. Being reborn as a Autistic ADHD Inuzuka Child was also just as bad, but god I HATE chakra. Why does it have to be so painful?! Also why the fuck am I an albino. As if I don't stand out as it is...(SI-OC as a Inuzuka, in which Kakashi is Narutos guardian, the Inuzukas have a unusual child, and Itachi is so done with this shit)





	1. White Fur, Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Fic I need off my mind since I got back into the Naruto-verse. Not my main focus as of now, I'm preferring Of Beast and Ink atm. Might not update for a LONG time.

You'd think dying and being reborn into a magical-ninja universe was all fine and dandy and you'd think everything would be okay but it simply isn't true. Hell, I should know. I was reborn as a god damn baby and there were a lot of issues with me as a newborn infant. I wasn't exactly normal but I wasn't all that strange. 

 

When I was born, apparently I was so sensitive to chakra that I had to be separate from my mother for a few days, and even after that I was still so sensitive. It didn't help with the fact I apparently had more Yin chakra than normal, and thus theoretically made me more sensitive than normal. That's just a theory, I suppose. Never really understood such crap.

 

The second issue that I've had is who I was reborn into. I could've been reborn into any other clan, well not really. I could've been reborn into the Uchia family because of my former pyromaniac manners, I could've been a Nara for how lazy I was in the past life, I could've been Akimichi, Hatake, maybe even Uzumaki, but no. I was reborn into the Inuzuka clan. God, if I didn't have a fear of large canines, I would now.

 

My mother was Tsume Inuzuka, the alpha of the clan and literally the scariest kunoichi I have ever met or well, knew of. Tsume never got much showcasing in the original anime or manga, but was the mother of Hana Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka, and now me. I was the middle child, apparently. Kiba wasn't even born yet. Hana was three years of age. Kiba was born when she was about five years. So I would have to wait two years, unless mom decided to run our father away early.

 

Another tidbit of info is to know that usually, Inuzuka have dark brown hair, maybe a shade of black or lighter brown, but never white as snow. Yeah that's right, I was born a Albino Inuzuka, which apparently is just as impossibly rare as you can get, but given the fact that instead of the usual narrow dark eyes, I have the narrow golden eyes, my pupil so slited it wasn't even there. The only thing Inuzuka-like on me was the traditional red fangs on my cheeks that all Inuzuka members had, along with the usual heightened sense.

 

As soon as I was allowed out of the Hospitial, my new kaa-san made sure that no other clan-mate but herself and Hana, along with the occasional iryo-nin from the clan, was allowed to visit me. She even made sure the dogs stayed away after a incident with a few bonded Clan-dogs came around the house. If you wanted in, you had to be able to clench down hard on your chakra, and I was popular enough to be visited by the Elders and even some other clanmates. Mother absolutely hated this though, so she usually had to beat them up and kicked them out after a minute or two. She was scary, but I was also very happy to know she would be just as protective over me despite how different I looked from her.

 

I wasn't sure when I was born, but I think it was somewhere in between or at the end of the Third War, due to the fact Tsume had to go out for long periods of time at certain intervels. She always came back though, and I was happy to know she was safe and was coming back. I didn't want to loose my mother, I wouldn't want to know such a loss, even though in my past life my mother was never around during my Third to Fifth grade years, and even my Eleventh to Twelth grade years. 

 

Another tibit to know about me was that I had ADHD and Austism, maybe even a bit of ODD. I was everywhere, I was a pain in the ass, and I couldn't for the life of me stop trying to keep everything so tidy. Tsume and Hana probably ran rampant for the good two years after my ass, and I loved them for it. I was so used to being a failure of a big sister, It was nice to have a big sister to look up to for once, and a even scarier mother as well. 

 

Funny thing about clan traditions about ninken partners is that it's usually the Clan Head that dictates who gets who, however my odd bond with a wolf pup that somehow got into the Inuzuka compound caused a great deal of respect towards myself and my mother. Apparently because I had a wolf as a partner, I would prove to be a genius or a prodigy. Which was false. I couldn't do shit for math and it showed, but I was fairly a expert with everything but chakra control, although it seemed most of my Yin release went to my new partner who ended up rowing to reach the top of my wild white hair.

 

I was the one who named the wolf pup, I ended up naming them Aomaru, mostly for the wolves bright blue eyes over the crisp grayish white fur that would shine gold in certain light. Aomaru loved the name though, once I told her of the blue sky, the blue sea, never ending and yet so freefreefreefree. Ah yes, the color blue. A curse even in this life. Aomaru had grumbled at that, disagreeing. "Blue is not a curse, Onokage. Blue is freedom. Blue is sadness. Blue is life-giving and will be here for millions of years." Damn wolves and their weird thoughts...

 

My name, Onokage, could be separated into O no Kage, or Tail Shadow. Mom either has a kink for dog/human parts, or something, because I'm pretty sure you don't name children after a Tail's shadow. At least my name is somewhat scary to think about, and might've and could've had more meaning if somehow I was a Nara. Now that would be funny.

 

Kiba was finally born when I was two years old, and Hana was already in the Academy. Tsume had to literally juggle between the two of us, mostly to help with my Chakra control because I was gifted with so much painpainpainpain and it still hurts just to be around my brother, but I of course was tough enough to endure. Aomaru grew a bit more before settling around my mothers knees and loved to let me ride her since I was still small enough.

I guess you could say I was happy with my family, but god... why me?


	2. White Fangs, Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyubii attack, Onokage somehow has too much chakra instead of a shot chakra system, and Naruto. Also why the fuck is there a Toad Sannin in the village during a damn Kyubii attack?!

A/N: JESUS I didn't expect so many followers. Thank you so very much, although seriously? It's just another self insert in the Naruto-verse, no way special. If I could remember all of the names of the self-inserts I've read based in Naruto, I'd suggest them... but I can't so please take a look in my favorites! Thank you for the follows.

 

Before I was Onokage, I would've never guess how painful the Kyubii's chakra was. Of course, in the series we see a few characters who were affected by the Kyubii. Lee's pathways were shot to hell and only allowed for a certain release, can't remember which to be honest. Then there was dolphin dude, Irouka or something of the sort? He had a fancy scar over his nose and a bad experience to boot.

 

Now, though? I can't even begin to explain the pain and agony of pure concentrated chakra being pumped into my system. You know how I said how my Yin was more than my Yang? Fuck that shit, because instead of outright demolishing my chakra coils, Mr. Fucking Furry the Ninth decided that I was the best subject to increase the Yin and Yang releases to fuck knows how much levels. My chakra levels had literally doubled, maybe even tripled because of the Kyubii.

 

Let's not even go over the pain. Having chakra shot into your coils out of fucking nowhere was painful as it was. I was lucky not to even die because of so much chakra, mainly due to the fucking Toad Sage being in the village. I don't even want to know how he came back so early, but thanks to that happening, I was gifted with chakra seals that stored the damned curse the Kyubii (Kurama) blessed me with. Anything left over was easily absorbed into Aromaru, who easily got taller. 

 

In the aftermath, people had to rebuild. The Inuzuka's compound wasn't in the way of destruction, however the vet clinic we had soon became an extra hospital for people who were injured in the attack, which further bothered my senses. Tsume had to take me out of the compound and into the Inuzuka training area so I could work on not being so god damn sensitive. Aromaru may or may have not slapped me in the head when I scowled in anger at having to learn something as dumb as restraining my chakra, but it had to be done.

 

Once the whole fiasco was over with, Tsume started teaching me the traditional Inuzuka moves they used in the anime, which to be very honest? I hated it. The simplest of moves required such focus and control that I nearly flipped out on Tsume. Lets not even talk about the nicknames the clan has given me. "Bloody White Wolf" my god damn ass!

 

Every time I heard the word or even a guessing towards that name, I would hound them with Aromaru until they cried which even further cemented the nickname. I hated rumors and nicknames, especially when it was made without me knowing. I could pick a better nickname, dammit!

 

While my kaa-san was teaching me these techniques, Hana and some of the other clan members had taken to teaching me how to read, write, and talk. That's right, I can't even talk yet. Sorry for being English, but thank kami for my child brain. Over time, I managed to learn how to talk. It wasn't quite Japanese, but it also wasn't Chinese or English or whatever. It was a strange mix of the three, but English was used for the Common language.

 

As entertaining as it was to watch the shock on my kaa-san and nee-chan's face as I swore all out in English over stubbing my toe against the table. Kaa-san had burst into laughter, near hysterical, while nee-chan got up on my ass and started scolding me for such uncouth language. Fuck them, I could curse whenever I damn well please! All blame goes to Tsume anyways.

 

Let me tell you of the story of the time I actually met Naruto-chan. It was about two years after the whole Kyubii-Destruction-shit and I wanted to explore. Lo and behold, here was Naruto holding hands with god damn Kakashi of all shit. Aomaru was familiar with my whole reincarnation no jutsu! bullshit, so she had knew what I knew of the anime and manga. Aromaru was smart, okay?!

 

Naruto had walked his two year old genius ass up to me, and immediately tugged at my white hair, "Kaka-nii, she has white hair like you! Is she related to you?"

 

Kakashi just simply stared at me before taking note of the bloody fangs marked on my cheek and gently swiped Naruto's hand from tugging my beautiful snow white air, "Hmm, nah, she isn't. She's a Inuzuka, otouto. See her companion? That's a dog (Aomaru snorted at that) and Inuzuka's always have them near them." 

 

I had snarled, responding as rudely as I could without swearing in front of innocent Naruto but just as close, "First off, Aomaru is a wolf not a dog! You should know that by her structure and the way her face looks. Wolves are much more feral looking than dogs, some think Kaa-san's dog, Kuromaru, might be mostly wolf for his feral looks." 

 

Kakashi just gave me a eye-smile and waved Naruto off as they continued to do fuck knows what in the village. I simply snorted and continued on my way, Aomaru huffing in her wolfy-dog like nature which gained a jab from me. 

 

Going back to the subject of Aomaru, let me remind you that I have a really large fear of large dogs, canines of any sort included. When Aomaru grew to be as large as me, and even taller, I couldn't help but flinch around her, almost expecting her to throw me to the ground. I had that same fear with Kuromaru, but Kuromaru made sure to stay away and let me slowly grow on me. Aomaru hadn't understood, but she guessed it had to do with her sudden large growth, so she tended to stay away.

 

I can now gladly tell you that I don't have that stupid fear of large dogs, at least not a lot. If anything, that has been replaced by fear of Kaa-san's wrath instead, when I accidently managed to break a chair while wrestling with Aomaru. Woops?

 

Kiba was growing up as well, and Kaa-san had told me that when he turns a year old, I would be sent out to the Academy. As much as I would love to wait until Kiba was able to go, I was going to be five years old. My sister had somehow managed to graduate early at the age of 7, the normal graduation being when the child was about 12-13 years old. Then again, the village needed its genins.

 

I hate school... damn it!


	3. Black Thoughts, Pyromaniac Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are to be hated, Chakra controls, don't trust Onokage with fire OR explosives, and wow Hana/Onokage/Kiba's dad is a wimp and an asshole...

(A/N: Oh my god all these favorites and follows! Yes! Wonderful. But uh, more reviews please. That would be really nice. I kinda want to hear from people about this story. Please? Good. Now enjoy another chapter.)

 

I hate the Academy. I hated school in general but kami did I not enjoy the endless stream of children nor the hair-pulling bullshit kids did when they liked hair. I had nearly taken off a kids hand for pulling at my near-elbow length wild white hair. Aomaru was quick to intercept any children from me after that incident, which sent a 4 year old kid into a chuinin. Said chuinin scolded me and sent us off.

 

For us four year olds, they didn't really do much with weaponry. It was mostly history, math, language, writing, and then chakra control exercises. I already hated two out of those, and it was Math and unsurprisingly, writing. All writing was done in that weird mix of Japanese-Chinese bullshit. I nearly cursed at having to write this crap down. 

 

Speaking of kids, we had at least 12 kids, eleven if you didn't include yours truely. They weren't the canon kids either, since I was two years their elder. There was a couple Uchihas, at least two. At least two Hyugas, a Aburame, Akichi, Yamanaka, Nara, and the rest were civilians and leaving me at being a Inuzuka. Not exactly the most popular year, honestly. 

 

I sat next to a Aburame and a Nara, myself in the middle. We were of course introduced but god- did they expect me to remember the names of these kids? My white hair and boyish looks caught the attention of the last three civilians, which were female. It was awkward to have children already fangirling over you due to looks...

 

Anyways, I sat next to a kid named Shika, the Nara, and Shiko, the Aburame. Weird ass names, I know. Shika was the lazy one, but he kept one eye on what our sensei was doing. I'm pretty sure our sensei was Iruka... or something. I'm not sure, I wasn't listening. Shiko simply stared. My chakra senses were tingling, so I guessed he was using his weird ass bug hive to listen in while he either dazed off or watched the other kids.

 

Myself? I kept to myself. Aomaru was too big to sit with us or on my lap, so she was in the middle of the walkway with her head on her paws, probably sleeping. I had started to doodle, my right leg already snapping into its usual motion of "silent tapping" that my kaa-san and nee-chan had taken note of and asked about.

 

Apparently it was a sign of nervousness, anxiety, or just a way to stay calm. Nothing that meant I wasn't in harm or such. I had nearly snarled when the therapist suggested it might just mean I had too much energy. Fuck them and their shitty therapy bullshit. Tsume had gladly taken me away from there when she sensed me wildwildwild chakra activating.

 

On the other hand, now I won't need to talk with therapists. Instead, I would be forced to talk to my sister or mom. Maybe even Aomaru. Speaking of Aomari, she had started being able to talk-talk. Not bark talk like she usually does, but talk human-like. She says its thanks to all the Yin-Yang chakra she kidnapped from my body.

 

As much as I would like to admit, I would rather not be considered another one of those- what was it? Juinchuriki? Basically I don't want a chance of having a god damn biju in my mind scape. Shit would be messed up. I wouldn't know how to deal with a giant tailed beasts, and my new attitude would likely get myself mind-killed by such beings. I admit I'm childish as all hell.

 

I enjoyed the most out of recess, when I was allowed to go outside and practice sticking leaves to my whole damn body. Not my forehead, but my whole body. I wanted to get used to pulling chakra on every single orifice of my body. So far, I could stick it to my forehead, ears, cheeks, neck, and chest. I had difficulty with my stomach and arms, but they were steadily improving. 

 

Aomaru had also taken to practicing with her chakra control, mainly because just like me, she had extra chakra reserves. Woohoo, amiright? WRONG. It's no wonder that both of us had trouble with even the simplest of Inuzuka move sets. Kaa-san had taken to teaching, wait forgive me, throwing scrolls at my face. She discovered that I had Fire elemental chakra. Gods, did she regret it for a good long while after I managed to burn about a good quarter of forestry. 

 

Trust my mother to trust a four year old with ADHD how to breath fucking fire like a Uchiha. Ha!

 

Speaking of kaa-san she managed to run father off about a year after Kiba was born. She told me, when I asked why, that it was because he was a utter wimp. He didn't bother helping out with Hana, myself, or Kiba, so she said he was scared of children pretty much. And trust me, Tsume was very unhappy when that came to truth. So yeah, he never wanted us or meant for us to happen. 

 

Thank fuck he's gone.


End file.
